Why Did You Have to Go and Die On Me ? (REWRITE)
by sakumoto.yumi1302
Summary: (Rewrite) Kassandra's brother had recently died when she was transported to the Hetalia Universe. As she meets and and becomes friends with all of your favorite countries, they work t get her home. But... What if they don't WANT her to leave?
1. Chapter 1

Death. All that I desired was merely steps away. Standing on this balcony, about to take the jump, I thought back on what all had caused me to resort to this.

For starts, I'd always been a social outcast with no friends. I was ridiculed for the most idiotic reasons, or just forgotten. I couldn't put up with it anymore. It didn't help that my parents seemed to hate me as well, blaming anything and everything on my simple mistakes. Lastly... My dear brother's death. It had come as a huge shock, for he had always been impeccably cautious. The cause of his death was still unknown, and the only thing that the police were able to find was his bloodied and broken body about a mile away from our home.

Brother... I'll be with you soon. I've missed you, why did you leave me? It was you and only you who was ever able to understand me...  
One step. One step and all would be over. The pain, heartache and sorrow, forever banished from this pitiful life of mine. No one would miss me, and that I was sure of. I was a loathed existence, a bothersome figure who had nothing to live for

I took a breath, mentally preparing myself, and allowed myself to know the seriousness of my situation. I was about to kill myself. I closed my eyes

I jumped.

* * *

[Time Skip]

* * *

_Am... Am I dead?_

After blinking my eyes several times, I quickly glanced around at my surroundings. I appeared to be in some sort of forest, and was curious as to how I had arrived there.

As I sat there on the ground, I wondered how I could find out where I was. I could either sit here waiting for someone to find me, or I could actually do something productive for once.

I stood up and began to make my way through the leafy trunks, brushing any dirt off of myself. Walking here was strangely peaceful. One would expect me to be scared and confused, yet instead I felt more in control than I ever had. There were no annoying individuals trying to tell me how to live my life and no constant sound of muffled voices. Everything was calm.

Continuing on, I eventually found myself face to face with a large box labeled Tomatoes.

"What the hell...?" I asked myself.

I circled around it, trying to see if it was some sort of scam, but it honestly looked like a plain old box. However, when I attempted to pull off the lid, it refused to budge and a high, Italian-sounding voice rang out.

"Please don't eat me," it called. "I'm just a tomato box fairy! All I want to do is be friends with you!

Incredulously, I stared at the box and slowly said, "What. The. Actual. Fuck.

With a newfound burst of strength, I ripped the box open. I found a small, feminine-looking male sitting inside, and he looked to be near tears.

"Okay, I'm not a tomato box fairy! Please don't hurt me!" he pleaded.

"...Why would I hurt you? I don't even know you!"

While the man contemplated what I had said, I noticed something odd. I hadn't seen him open his eyes even once. I shrugged it off and made a mental note to ask him about it if I ever got a chance.

"Well, I suppose you're right! I'm Feliciano Vargas, what's your name, pretty lady?"

_Pretty... Lady?_

"I'm not pretty, but my name is Kassandra. Kassandra Grayben," I replied. I didn't quite understand why I trusted this 'Feliciano' with my name so easily, it just felt... Right.

"But... I have a question for you," I continued. "Why the hell were you in a tomato box in the middle of a forest?!"

Smiling, he answered, "Why, it's how I met my best friend, Ludwig! He found me out here too!"

"That's... Not weird. Not weird at all...

"Hey! You're my friend, so you should meet him!

_Friend? But... I don't understand the meaning of that word..._

Nonetheless, I smiled politely and nodded my agreement. Maybe this Ludwig character could tell me where I was.

"Ve!~ Lets go now!" he cheered happily.

"I guess I'll follow you," I laughed.

With that, we set off through the forest onwards toward who may be my next 'friend.'

* * *

**Well, guys. GUESS WHO'S BACK?! I like this one so much more than my other one, so I hope you guys enjoyed it! Tell me what you thought! It's still not as long as I would have liked it, but at least it's got a decent amount of words. I'll see you at the next chapter!**


	2. To Ludwig's House we Go!

As Feliciano (recently dubbed 'Feli') and I traveled on, I got to know quite a bit about him. He had an odd habit of constantly chattering about all sorts of things: cats, pasta, his friends, himself, etcetera... But mostly pasta.

"Say, Kassandra, what's your favorite kind of pasta?"

"Hm? Maybe..." What was I supposed to say? The only kind I could ever get my hands on was microwaveable mac-and-cheese or instant ramen. "All kinds." I wasn't lying when I said that, for I had enjoyed the two that I had eaten. Plus, it would make Feli happy, that I was sure of.

"Hey, Feli!" I started, "My turn for a question. What is this 'Ludwig' like?"

"Oh, he's big and string! He's always training, though, and can be strict. Luddy protects me from anything bad, and-" I silently listened to him go on and on about his friend, nodding when appropriate and smiling every now and then.

"You two sure are great friends, huh? I wish I had had someone like him..." I shook my head; I didn't need to be reminiscing when I still had no idea where I was. Technically, I should have been dead.

Continuing forward, I found myself hoping we were close. Sure, this forest was relaxing, but bugs loved me. I was almost positive that I had been bitten by at least twelve spiders.

"I wonder if I'll turn into Spider-Man," I muttered as yet another one latched onto my skin.

"Kass? What's a 'Spider-Man?'"

_Kass? Where did that come from? Is it... A nickname?_

"Are you telling me that you've never seen or heard of Spider-Man?! He's like, the !" I exclaimed, dismissing my earlier confusion.

As Feli shook his head and frowned pitifully, I struggled to hold in a giggle. I couldn't help it, he looked too much like a lost puppy!

"Well... You _do_ know of Marvel and D.C. Comics, right?" I questioned. When he stayed silent, I became slightly concerned. "You mean to say that you've never even heard of SuperMan?!"

* * *

[Some time later...]

* * *

"And there are the main superheroes! Of course, there are others scattered around the place. But you get the gist of it!" Once I had finally finished my description of the super heroes, I looked over at Feli. The poor man was struggling to take in the vast amount of information that had just come pouring from my mouth.

"So there's... SuperMan, Batman, the Flash, WonderWoman-"

"You don't have to remember this," I laughed. "It's honestly just an obsession of mine."

"Huh?! Kass, you're confusing me," he pouted. That time, I couldn't conceal my laughter. It was amazing how much this guy was able to make me smile.

"Anyways... Are we close to your friend's house yet?"

"Ve!~ It should be just up ahead!"

It was crazy how far we had walked while discussing super heroes, but I wasn't about to complain. I hated excercise, so doing it without really noticing it was awesome.

"I can't wait to meet this guy," I mumbled to myself.

Pretty soon, we found ourselves at a nice house. Feli strode right up to the door, flung it open and waltzed right in. "Ludwig!" He called. "There's someone who wants to see you!"

I heard a sigh and some rustling papers before a voice answered. "If it's that damnable American, tell him I'm busy."

"No! She's my new friend, you don't know her. Can I make her some pasta?"

Another sigh. "I'm coming. And... Fine. Just don't mess anything up in my kitchen."

A few footsteps later, I saw a tall blonde man step out of what looked to be an office. He had piercing blue eyes and his hair was slicked back away from his face. Clad in a green uniform and black boots, he looked quite intimidating. His huge frame and stony scowl only added to the effect.

"Um... Hi! My name is Kassandra Grayben. It's a pleasure to finally meet you, I've heard so much from Feli!" I tried to act cheerful, but I was kind of scared. I thought I had seen a gun holster, and I did not want to be shot at (funny, coming from a suicidal girl...). Feli had abandoned me to go to the kitchen, so I was screwed if this guy got angry.

"So. A friend of Italia's, huh?" he began, and held out a hand. "I am called Ludwig Beilschmidt. It's good to see Feliciano interacting with someone other than myself or Kiku."

_Kiku? What? So many people..._

For a moment, I looked at the outstretched hand, questioning if it would be wise to take it. I shrugged, thinking 'oh, what the hell!', and we shook hands.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I must see if that foolish Italian is making a mess of my kitchen..."

I smiled and said, "Well, let's both go, I want see him cook! With the way he talks about pasta, his has to be good."

We walked through the door leading to the room of magical smells, and there we saw a happy Feliciano making pasta as he hummed a cheery tune. I took a step nearer, and the smell that hit me was mouthwatering.

"WHOAH! Feli! Oh my geez! That smells amazing," I cried. All I could think was that I wanted that pasta. Ludwig, on the other hand, was being OCD about cleanliness. Anything Feli touched was instantly scrubbed clean by the blonde.

"Um... Okay then. I'm just gonna pretend like I've seen that happen before, okay guys? This is definitely normal..."

* * *

**OH MY GOD I SUCK. I've had this done for about 2 weeks, and I posted NOTHING. On top of that, there won't be anything posted from me for FOUR WEEKS. Wanna know why? Summer camp. I am so sorry. I'll have no wifi or phone, so I couldn't post even if I wanted to. I will, however, try to write as much as I can while I'm gone. I am gonna miss all of you so much... ~ Guys, don't forget about me, okay? I love you all.**


End file.
